Can I Keep You?
by The Dark Novak
Summary: Casper Sterek AU: {Starts in medias res} Derek is a ghost of 12 year old boy who died and haunts the house that the new inhabitants, Stiles Stilinski and his Father who had gotten a new job as sheriff in town. Contains an extended/alternate ending in comparison to what was in the movie.


_***Disclaimer* I do not own anything from Teen Wolf or Casper the Friendly Ghost**_

"Hands up Stiles" Derek said as he flew out of the dusty chest. Stiles lift his arms and Derek slowly put an old black leather jacket onto the living boy. "Wow" The Stilinski boy said as he was left speechless. "It was my dad's." said the translucent boy. Stiles looked in the mirror to see that a wolf was stitched into the jacket and he was captivated by the details of the unique jacket. Derek just floated, with his old baseball cap upon his head. The brown eye'd boy let out a sigh and said "Can I?" and Derek immediately said "Go ahead".

Stiles then asked if he could wear the jacket to the halloween party he was having at his house tonight, but when Derek didn't answer, he went searching for the friendly ghost. He was found sitting on top of an old sled. "I begged and begged my dad to get me this sled...and he acted like I couldn't even have it, 'cuz I didn't know how to ride it. Then one morning I came down for breakfast and there it was just for me, for no reason at all...I took it out, went sledding all day. My dad said thats enough but I was having so much fun I couldn't stop. Got late, got dark, got cold, and I got sick, then my dad got sad. He had already most of my family from a house fire, and then he lost me." The ghost said with a gloomy face, if it were even possible for a ghost to make a gloomier one.

Stiles felt his heart sink. 'How is that even fair? How can he end up dying when he was so young.' He thought to himself. Then he noticed the newspapers on the floor. One particularly interested his eyes. The title read 'Hale tries to invent resurrection machine to bring back dead son.' It all hit Stiles at once, he was beginning to get anxious. How could the world make a kid go through this, and why was Derek still here? His father was gone so he has no more unfinished business. Little did Stiles know, he needed Derek around a little longer.

_**A couple hours later:**_

Stiles was lucky, so lucky, and also grateful to have a friend like Derek. The friendly ghost had just made the sacrifice of a lifetime to help Stiles. He had gave up the last chance to resurrect so that Stiles' father could live. "Your party is still going on you know." Derek said motioning his four fingered hand to the stairs. Stiles took no objection to the offer and headed upstairs to see how his party was doing, clutching onto the jacket that Derek had given him. Meanwhile Derek had headed upstairs to his, or Stiles' bedroom.

When he arrived there was bright light shining on him. The light felt familiar, loving, and warm. His eyes widened as he saw someone appear right in front of his eyes, and he recognized her from the pictures. "You're...you're" Derek said speechless. "Thats right." Claudia said. "You're Stiles' mom...Are you an angel?" the ghost nervously spoke. "That was a very noble thing you did tonight Derek. I know Stiles will never forget it, he needs his father...and I know yours will never forget it either. You have fulfilled his greatest dream Derek." The ghost kept looking at the ground because he was grateful and happy to know his father was proud of him. "For this I will give you your dream in return...but, it is just for tonight." Claudia said before light surrounded Derek and his human form was restored.

The now human boy rushed downstairs. Simultaneously Stiles was sitting awkwardly on the side of the dance floor, before he felt someone right behind him. Stiles noticed a boy about his age approaching him. The boy held out his hand as if to be implying that he wanted Stiles to dance with him. He accepted the offer and got up onto the dance floor. A slow song was playing and they slowly came together, not breaking eye contact for a minute. As they were dancing they slowly came closer and closer together before Stiles put his arms around Derek's neck.

As they were dancing no one noticed that they were in fact floating several feet off of the ground. When Stiles noticed he gasped and held on tighter to the mysterious boy. "Told you I was a good dancer." Derek said when Stiles finally realized who the strange person was. "Can I keep you?" Derek said in a hushed voice. The Stilinski boys face looked deeply at the Hale boy's. "Derek?" Stiles said before pulling him into a big hug. A couple minutes pass as they were just standing there hugging when the old grandfather clocks began chiming, signalling that Derek's time in this form was almost complete.

Derek didn't hesitate, he slowly brought Stiles into a tender kiss. Stiles was in heaven, and couldn't have been happier, but even happy moments eventually have to end some time. Derek then turned back into a ghost and everyone fled the house. Derek left soon after Stiles had went to bed. He was at the lighthouse he found so calming. "I... I have no unfinished business Stiles" Derek said aloud with tears running down his see through face. He may not have heard, but Derek hopes the boy will have a great life. Stiles woke, waiting for the his friendly ghost to return, but he never came. He thought that maybe he was just watching him from a far, but inside, Stiles knew what really happened.

_**1 year later:**_

Heaven was great for Derek, all his dreams were coming true...well most of them at least. His time above with his father was great, but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. At the same time Stiles was in the hospital, tragedy had struck. When he and his father were returning to their home city they had gotten into a fatal car accident. Stiles' dad had died on impact, but Stiles had survived and was in critical condition, being kept alive on a machine. He had nothing left here, his father was gone. The past year he had tried living to the fullest, and it just ended up feeling like the emptiest.

The whole year consisted of countless let downs, most of them including the constant hope that his friendly ghost would return. Stiles thought that maybe this was fate's way of sparing his feelings. Maybe he'd be reunited with his family soon. Death in any case is sad, but Stiles knew fate that chosen this to be his time. He could feel the warmness surrounding him. He noticed a nurse walking in, for a second he thought she looked like the mom of a friend he used to have in the town he was returning to visit, Beacon Hills.

"Mm...Ms. McCall?" Stiles said weakly. The nurse was amazed to see Stiles awake so soon. "Yes hun." She said as she was checking to make sure all the fluid bags had the adequate amount. "Pp...Please." Stiles said. "What do you need honey?" She said calmly. Stiles used all the strength to point at the plug of the machine keeping him alive. Melissa didn't hesitate, she pulled the plug because she couldn't stand to see the boy suffer anymore.

Next thing Stiles knew he was engulfed by a warm feeling. He had died and was in heaven, he knew because he could see his parents across the way. Stiles ran to them and hugged them. He was in heaven...literally. After Stiles had been explained how heaven works he'd come to find out that he could find anyone in heaven. As much as he wanted to spend time with his parents, something else needed his attention more.

Stiles came up to a house, the house he had moved into when he was alive. He saw some people in front. They looked to be Derek's siblings, and then he saw Derek, in his room through the window. Stiles snuck past the Dereks brothers and sisters and climbed up the side of the house. He really didn't need to sneak, but it was best to make a surprise entrance, and soon, he would truly be happy. Stiles poked the boy and put his arm around his shoulder. Derek felt a spark of shock through his body when he heard the figure behind him talk. "Can I keep you?"


End file.
